List of Move Cards
Move Cards are special cards that can boost your dinosaur's defense and attack, as well as unleash a special move that can give you a huge advantage in battle! All links to cards are from Kyoryu-King.com Card List (arcade). Please note that these are only the anime, arcade and (some) DS Move Cards!DS Only Move Cards are found at DS Game Move Cards About Move Cards There are Normal Move Cards and Super Move Cards. Normal move cards can be used by all dinosaurs, but don't have as much of an effect as Super move cards. Super move cards can only be used by dinosaurs that match its element, but they are very powerful. Many of the Trading Card Game and DS Game use different names than the anime and arcade's. List of Normal Move Cards *Act Missile (rock) - Bring out an Act Missile, which will hit your opponent! *Alpha Dice (paper) - Roll the dice! Whatever you get will be the amount of Alpha Droids that will replace you! *Anhanguera Dive (scissors) - Anhanguera will attack your foe! *Atomic Bomb (paper) - Jump into the air, and ram into your opponent! *Attack Burst (paper) - Boost your power! *Banana Surprise - Your foe will slip on a banana peel and bonk their head! *Critical Block - Velociraptors will come and cancel your enemy's move! *Defense Boost - Reduce the amount of damage you get from your enemy! *Dino Stuffer (rock) - A magical beam turns your opponent into a stuffed toy! *Death Grind - Your dinosaur will drag your foe around and then fart at it! *Diving Press (Rock) - Knock your opponent into the ground! *Doromi/Rush Doromi - After an attack, Dromiceiomimus will lower your enemy's technique! *Elemental Power (scissors) - Increase your power *Excited Dokidoki (scissors) - Throw a dart! What will you get? *Final Fury - Velociraptors will come and rescue you from danger! *Ganbare *Gari/Rush Galli - Gallimimus will lower your opponent's technique! *Gokigen - Regain your strength by eating a delicious omelette rice! *Hamburger Nikoniko - Regain your strength by eating a delicious hamburger! *Happy - Regain your strength by eating a delicious pudding! *Haste (paper) - Cryolophosaurus rushes your opponent, giving them less time to decide their move! *Hell Smash - Ram the opponent straight into a wall! *Kamikaze Tackle (scissors) - Throw your foe into the air, then ram headfirst into it! *Leaellyn Cure (paper) *Life-Force Swap (scissors) *Mamori/Archaeopteryx Defense - Archaeopteryx comes and protects your dinosaur! *Move Block - Troodons keep your opponent from activating their move card! *Neck Crusher (paper) - Throw a powerful blow on the enemy's neck with your tail! *Power Drain (rock) - Drain your opponent's energy! *Recovery (paper) - Cryolophosaurus will come and heal your dinosaur *Skydive - Quetzalcoatlus will throw your opponent into rocks, lowering their technique! *Soft Beam (paper) - Prevent a tie by softening your opponent! *Soreike *Stun Dash (paper) - Segnosaurus will come and slap your opponent with its claws! *Sutoru/Rush Sutorutio - After an attack, Struthiomimus will lower your foe's technique! *Tag Team - Pawpawsaurus will come and take the blow for you! *Tail Smash - Smack your opponent in the face with your tail! *Tapejara Dive (paper) *Tatake (rock) - Use Kakutoroid to decide the moves! *Technique Burst (scissors) - Boost your technique! *Tie Attack (rock) *Triple Headbutt - Lower your enemy's technique by ramming them with three Stegoceras! *Tie Attack *Tie Bomb (paper) - Get even on your opponent by using bombs! *Tupuxara Dive (rock) *Ukiuki - Regain your strength by eating a delicious Naples Tan! *Venom Fang (scissors) - Piatnitzkysaurus will come and poison your opponent! *Wakuwaku Strawberry Cake - Regain your strength by eating a delicious strawberry cake! *Wanpaku/Curry and Rice Menace - Regain your strength by eating a delicious curry and rice! List of Super Move Cards Fire *Blazing Spin Attack - Bites enemy and sets it on fire! *Volcanic Burst - Burn your enemy in a burst of flames! *Fire Cannon - Shoot a ball of fire from your mouth *Fire Bomb - Bite your foe and set off a fiery blast! *Fire Scorcher/Death Fire - A giant, fiery meteor will demolish your opponent! *Flare Sword - A sword of fire will gather in the air and smash into your foe! *Magma Blaster - Burn your enemies with a beam of fire! *Heat Eruption - Fiery hot meteors are launched at your opponent! *Burning Dash Runs to enemy bites then runs them in a wall setting off a huge fiery blast! *Crimson Flame (special) - Burn your enemies with a beam of fire! *Ultimate Fire - Run at your enemy with a barrier of fire and hit your enemy with it! (Requires Element Boosters) Water *Shockwave - Cancel your opponent's move card and drown them! *Water Sword - makes a sword of water jet through your opponent *Hydro Cutter - makes a big wave of water cut through your opponent *Aqua Vortex - swirls your opponent in a water cyclone *Ocean Panic - Opthalmosaurus will come and drown your opponent! *Aquaja - *Futaba Mega Cannon - Futabasaurus will shoot a beam of water at your enemy. *Aqua Whip - makes a water whip *Tragedy of the Sphere - Suffocate your enemy in a sphere of water! *Neptune Stream (special) - Punch hard with a stream of water! *Ultimate Water - Make a wave and launch yourself at your enemy! (Requires Element Boosters) Lightning *Blitz Counter- When you lose a battle, a bolt of lightning with shock your opponent! *Electric Charge - Gather lightning and ram into your opponent! *Gatling Spark - Continuously prick your opponent with sparks of lightning *Lightning Ax- Slice your foe with an ax of lightning *Lightning Spear- Throw your opponent into the air, then slice through them with a spear of lightning *Lightning Strike- Shoot lightning from your horn! *Plasma Anchor- Throw your opponent into the ground with an anchor of electricity! *Thunder Bazooka - Your body surges with electrical power as you jump and swirl in the air and crush your opponent! *Thunder Driver- Throw your opponent into the air, then drive them into the ground with the powers of electricity and lightning *Inazuma Phalanx (special) - Bullets of lightning are fired at your opponent! (Known as Final Thunder in the anime) *Ultimate Thunder - Charge up lightning all over your body, then ram into the opponent! (Combination of Electric Charge and Thunder Bazooka - requires Element Boosters) Earth *Crystal Break (scissors) -Form crystals around and then ram your opponent! *Big Rock Roller - Roll a rock and hit your enemy with it! *Earth Barrier (paper) - Defend yourself using chunks of earth! *Earthquake (paper) - Slam your opponent into the ground! *Gigarock Hammer - Your enemy is smashed by a massive crystal! *Mole Attack (scissors) - Burrow underground and attack your foe from below! *Quake Saber (rock) - Slice your opponent with a crystal sword formed on your tail! *Sand Trap - Trap your opponent in quicksand! *Spike Arrows (rock)- Spikes of crystals form on your back, then shoot off and stab your opponent! *Gaia Mountain (special) - Stab your opponent with a mountain of crystals! *Ultimate Earth - Form crystals in front of you and then ram your opponent! (Requires Element Boosters) Grass *Big Foot Assault (scissors) - Seismosaurus will come and smash your opponent into the ground! *Egg Attack (rock) - Three Oviraptors will shoot eggs at your foe! *Emerald Garden (scissors) - Send a garden that sucks up your opponent's energy! *Green Impulse (paper) - Eight Tupuxaras will come and steal your opponent's energy! *Metal Wing (paper) - Three Pteranodons will slice your opponent with your wings! *Nature's Blessing (Rock) - Heal dinosaurs to their full potential! Win at any sign to use this move. *Super Impact (paper) - Supersaurus will throw you into your opponent! *Thorn Whip (scissors) - A massive vine with thorns will burst out of the ground and smack your opponent! *Two Platoon Crush (rock) - Seismosaurus and Supersaurus will crush your enemy between their necks! *Dino Force (special) - Minmi, Muraenosaurus and Tupuxara charge at your opponent! *Ultimate Leaf - Run at your enemy with leaves around you and then ram your opponent! (Requires Element Boosters) Wind *Biting Wind (rock) - Slice your opponent with knives from a tornado *Cyclone (scissors) - Using the power of wind, win whenever there is a tie! *Dino Illusion (rock) - Dodge your opponent's attack *Hurricane Beat (scissors)- Blow your enemy into the air with a hurricane, then hit them continuously and kick them into the ground *Jet (rock) - Shurikens of wind slice through your foe! *Kagerou/Mayfly (paper) - Confuse the foe by running to quickly for their eyes to see, then attack them repeatedly! *Ninja Attack - Create copies of yourself and attack your opponent without giving them a moment's rest *Sonic Blast (paper) - Blow your opponent into the air with a huge tornado *Tornado Toss (paper) - Cause a tornado to throw your opponent into the air by running around them really quickly! *Air-Raid Storm (special) - Swirl your opponent into the air, then kick them into the ground! *Ultimate Wind - Run at the opponent with wind around you and then ram them! (Requires Element Boosters) DS Game Move Cards DS Game Move Cards Secret Dinosaurs Each Secret Dinosaur has its own 3 unique Super Moves. The only known exception is Eoraptor, which can turn into another dinosaur *Pachycephalosaurus - Dynamic Ray/Laser Ray, Head Driver, Quake Heat *Therizinosaurus - Gyro Slasher, Dangerous Claw, Nail Blade *Deinonychus - Cross Cutter, Dino Galaxy, Rolling Attack *Megalosaurus - Psychic Bind, Zero G Throw, Gigantic Fall *Pawpawsaurus - Pawpaw Rolling, Pawpaw Love Love, Pawpaw Press *Brontosaurus - Megawatt Stomp, Electro Launcher, Arc Discharge *Cryolophosaurus - Frozen Glide, Snow Crystal, Blizzard Smash *Eoraptor - See above Other Move Cards The Spectral Space Pirates (Zanjark) have dinosaurs that can use a unique move that doesn't require a card. *Gigas - Spectral Lancer/Jark Lancer *Armatus - Spectral Stinger/Jark Stinger *Maximus - Spectral Punisher/Jark Banisher *Bronto - Spectral Destroy/Jark Destroyer Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Anime